Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys. In particular, various embodiments of the present invention are related to a track set for toy vehicles.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Some toy vehicles that may be used on such track sets are self-powered vehicles, and some receive power from an external source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide toy track set with features that provide unique paths for the toy vehicles of the toy track to travel on.